In an exemplary current sensor, a hall IC is electrically coupled with a terminal through a wiring material secured by electric welding. Thereafter, as described in JP-A-2005-308526 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,617, a hall element is inserted so as to be disposed in a narrow magnetic gap of a core, and is molded by resin.
In such a structure, in order to ensure accuracy of the current sensor, the hall IC must be disposed in the narrow magnetic gap of the core with high accuracy. Therefore, a manufacturing method of the current sensor is restricted significantly, and a cost associated with the manufacturing method becomes high. Moreover, since stress is applied to the hall IC due to molding by the resin, properties of the hall element can fluctuate and detection accuracy of the current sensor decreases.